Why?
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Unknown 1st person one-shot. In which the mole is discovered, and someone is left to deal with the aftermath. Based off of something personal.


**Readers… **

**I'm just… I'm really, really sad right now.**

**One of my bestest friends, we'll call her 'Patty', I've know her for *****counts on fingers***** five years now, and then suddenly, I'm being stabbed in the back. Hard.**

**And it hurts. I don't usually let people get this close to me, outside of my family. And even then, most of my cousins barely know me, because I shut people out. I'd rather have everyone see me as a tough girl who can punch your lights out than… someone who's just a human.**

**And I just… I feel two-dimensional now. I have nothing to back me up, no personality to fall back on… The world's against me, and I'm against the world.**

**Google doesn't have an answer for this problem.**

**And so, here I am, writing. About the mole. Because right now, the mole can be anyone anywhere in the show.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am _so_ not in the mood for this.**

…

* * *

><p>The only phrase that's going in my mind, repeating itself over and over again like a broken track record, is so simple that it hurts.<p>

_Why?_

Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends. We're supposed to be a family: you, me, the rest of the team…

So why are you walking away from us? Why aren't you helping us get out of the wreckage that's pinning us down to the ground like flies? _Why_, are you just _standing there, _watching us flail around like a bunch of fish out of water, trying to get organized so we can _help each other_? Like a team, a _family_, is _supposed to?_

You aren't responding to any of my questions, shouts, or pleads now. I'm half convinced now that you're deaf. It's the _only _thing that makes sense right now. Because you're my- _our _friend, and friends are supposed to help each other.

_(Where are you going?)_

There's a helicopter coming towards us now, so why aren't you hiding? You'll get spot! Wait- what are you doing? Don't go _towards _the helicopter! Come back! Hang on a minute, what's going on? Where are all these people coming from? Why are they all pouring into our little clearing and surrounding us? And is that… is that a _pager _in your hand? And- and a _tracking device _in your other? What's going on? Can someone please explain to me-

Hey! Let go of me! PUT ME DOWN!

… I didn't say you had to throw me into the mud, henchie. Ow, okay, force me to my feet. That's fine, my friend and I can handle you-  
>Wait, wait, come back! Where are you going? Why… Why are you over there, blending in with all the bad guys? W-why are they tolerating you? Why aren't they attacking you because y-you're supposed to be their enemy and standing <em>next to us <em>instead of standing _with them _like some kind of-

No. Nonononononononononon_no_.

You can't- I don't- are you- _WE__TRUSTED YOU! __**I**__ TRUSTED YOU! WE MADE YOU PART OF OUR FAMILY! GAVE YOU A HOME, A LIFE, A PURPOSE… HOW COULD YOU __**DO **__THIS TO US-_

Oh look.

A gag.

Doesn't matter, I made you flinch. Looks like I struck a chord. Did I _actually _make you feel something? You, the great 'mole' the Justice League has been trying to sniff out for a while?

_(… Please, __**please**__, come back… Don't leave us… me…)_  
>You were family, traitor.<p>

We loved you. We _cared _for you.  
>And now you're turning your back on us?<br>Why?

I hate you now. I hate you so, so much. I confided in you, I opened myself up to you because you seemed to _understand_…

Is this all a joke to you? Some sick, twisted joke? Do you think that, after you just get a 'lift home' by the baddies you can waltz into Mount Justice tomorrow and expect us to greet you with open arms?

What you should expect is the feeling of being gunned down in seconds.

By the Justice League.

By our _family_.

By _me…_

_(I trusted you...)_

Why?

I'm never going to forget this. The Justice League isn't going to forgive you. The team'll be crush when we get back to base…

As you leave with the Shadows in the fittingly black helicopter, I hope that's regret flashing in your eyes.

Because I swear, on every single life I've ever saved, that _one-day_ we'll meet again.

And it definitely won't be pretty.

You can count on that.

_(… Come back…)_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… well, I'm not <strong>_**as **_**mad and revenge seeking as whoever this person is. But I am hurt.**

**The things in italics and parenthesis is just… I guess… my thoughts, and what the character is really feeling underneath all that anger. I guess. **

**But anyway, yeah: I didn't mention any names because we don't know for certain whom the mole is. Yet. ;D Anyway, yay! Random one-shot is open to interpretation!**

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
